The Anime Awards
by Yoko's love
Summary: The lovely anime awards. Find out what people think about the anime we watch and what people think is sexy and whats not. By the way this is the same story, just got cut of of fanfiction.com so sorry
1. Default Chapter

The Anime Awards

By: Kasadi and Ryori

**Just so you know, I'm putting the best anime show and the best card off of Yugioh on the last chapter because I still don't have enough R and R's. Anyway, if you have a category you would like to be on the show, just tell me and Ill see what I can do. Oh, and to the person that gave me a long R and R about how Inuyasha don't like to call his bro Sesshy. This is off the show if you couldn't tell. I hate to break it to you but I took what would be funny and put it in the story ok, ok. To the other people, hope you like the rest of the story**

"Ok, now that we all are back from taking a brake, lets get on with the show. The next one, were going to let Hiei off of Yu Yu Hakusho. Just to let you all know, he really is that short in real life. But here he is right now, here you go Hiei."

"Hey, Inuyasha, in less you want my dragon of darkness flame on your ass, then I recommend you shut up about my shortness."

"Oh, yes Hiei, of cores, I wouldn't want you to do that because I would have to use my sword **(sorry, don't know how to spell the name of his sword), **to kill you right here and now."

"Just give me the damn microphone!" Inuyasha handed him the microphone and ran off the stage really fast.

"Ok, peoples, I would like to talk about first how its grate to have all of you anime fans here with us tonight. I know I know, all the guys are saying, were are the hot anime girls. Don't worry, there getting ready for things. They will be lots here. Trust me. Anyway, I would like to tell you all about the best sound track in anime. What do you all think? Well here they are."

The lights went off and the screen came on. They was showing shows that the music that came on. "Ok, we have Yoko Kanno who did lots of work but for the best would be Cowboy Bebop. Then we have Maaya Sakamoto, who did all the Gundam songs and the song called Gravity off of Wolfs Rain, the ending theme if you people didn't know. Also up for grabs is J pop if you would like to call it that, but yes, there up there. Also we have, See Saw, who did lots of work for Lots of anime shows..... Ok now that we have seen what all we have to choose from, let's see who won can we?" He pulled out the card and smiled. "The best music for anime this year is... Yoko Kanno. Don't you all think she is so grate?" Were sorry she couldn't be here with us today but to take the awards is Spike from Cowboy Bebop.

Spike walked out onto the stage and had a "smoke" In his mouth. He walked up to the microphone and looked at the people. He smiled at the people and swallowed the "smoke". "Hello and thank you Yoko, for doing our music. Everyone loves it and we all wish that you could be here to perform for us, but we know you can't. And for all you people that wanted her to win, I know I talk for her when I say thank you." He smiled as he walked out of the stage and held up the award witch had the word anime on it and under it; it had a music thing in Japanese.

Inuyasha walked back out and was now in his normal outfit. He looked at the other side and then Yukina walked out **Don't know if I spelt that right but its Hiei's sister off of Yu Yu Hakusho **She walked over to the microphone and looked at the people. "Hello to all you people. I know, I'm the first girl that has came out but I'm sure I wont be the last. Anyway, I wanted to as Inuyasha myself out on the stage. Inuyasha, I must know. As you and Kagome were acting together, did you really fall in love with either Kagome or Kikyo?"

Inuyasha now was blood red, "Well, I must say, they both are really hot. **(Just to let you know, I'm part of the Kikyo heater club and proud of it!) **But I really didn't fall for any of them. By the way Yukina, what about you? Did you fall for any of the guys?"

Yukina was looking at him, "No but I did fall for someone, and that would be you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled "Ok what about a date?" Said Inuyasha with a smile. "Sure said Yukina with a huge smile on her face. After the show. Anyway, me and you have to tell the people what is next. Ok, I know you all are going to like this, its for the Wolfs Rain people. Who is the most likable character, now remember, I didn't say hottest, I said likable. The people are....

Blue-she is sweet and loveable, but gets down to it when she needs to

Kiba-When he is not mad, he is very sweet and kind. Not to say Hot

Toboe-Who cant love him. He may be the smallest one of them all, but has the biggest heart of them all

Tsume-.......

Hige- If Kiba's in need, he is always there. Forget that he eats a lot. But he is so sweet to Kiba most of the time when not being a pervert to Blue **And if you all didn't see the eps. When Hige was talking to Blue and said when I get in the mood, I have to,,. You know. That's were I got that from **

"Well, Inuyasha, Who is it going to be?"

"I'm not sure Yukina, I really like all of them"

She opened the thing, "The most loveable wolf there is would be Toboe!"

Everyone was yelling and on as Toboe walked out onto the stage. "Hello to you all. I guess everyone loves me. I don't know what to say, I'm glade I worked in the show and I had such a grate time with the boys. Just to let you know, in the last eps, I was petting a cat if you didn't see that. I just want to thank you all for this. I love you all, I also like you Ryori"

He walked off the stage and went to the back.

**What do you all think so fare? Is it good? I tried really hard. I put some thought into this story. Anyway, just to let you know, the last chapter is not going to be the last chapter, there is going to be something else. I would tell you but I'm scared someone might take the idea. Hope you liked it. Next chapter wont be tell Monday ok because I'm going over my brothers house. Like I said, if you want anything in the story, just R and R and Ill see if I can work with it.**


	2. chapter 2

The Anime Awards

By: Kasadi and Ryori

**Just so you know, I'm putting the best anime show and the best card off of Yugioh on the last chapter because I still don't have enough R and R's. Anyway, if you have a category you would like to be on the show, just tell me and Ill see what I can do. Oh, and to the person that gave me a long R and R about how Inuyasha don't like to call his bro Sesshy. This is off the show if you couldn't tell. I hate to break it to you but I took what would be funny and put it in the story ok, ok. To the other people, hope you like the rest of the story**

"Ok, now that we all are back from taking a brake, lets get on with the show. The next one, were going to let Hiei off of Yu Yu Hakusho. Just to let you all know, he really is that short in real life. But here he is right now, here you go Hiei."

"Hey, Inuyasha, in less you want my dragon of darkness flame on your ass, then I recommend you shut up about my shortness."

"Oh, yes Hiei, of cores, I wouldn't want you to do that because I would have to use my sword **(sorry, don't know how to spell the name of his sword), **to kill you right here and now."

"Just give me the damn microphone!" Inuyasha handed him the microphone and ran off the stage really fast.

"Ok, peoples, I would like to talk about first how its grate to have all of you anime fans here with us tonight. I know I know, all the guys are saying, were are the hot anime girls. Don't worry, there getting ready for things. They will be lots here. Trust me. Anyway, I would like to tell you all about the best sound track in anime. What do you all think? Well here they are."

The lights went off and the screen came on. They was showing shows that the music that came on. "Ok, we have Yoko Kanno who did lots of work but for the best would be Cowboy Bebop. Then we have Maaya Sakamoto, who did all the Gundam songs and the song called Gravity off of Wolfs Rain, the ending theme if you people didn't know. Also up for grabs is J pop if you would like to call it that, but yes, there up there. Also we have, See Saw, who did lots of work for Lots of anime shows..... Ok now that we have seen what all we have to choose from, let's see who won can we?" He pulled out the card and smiled. "The best music for anime this year is... Yoko Kanno. Don't you all think she is so grate?" Were sorry she couldn't be here with us today but to take the awards is Spike from Cowboy Bebop.

Spike walked out onto the stage and had a "smoke" In his mouth. He walked up to the microphone and looked at the people. He smiled at the people and swallowed the "smoke". "Hello and thank you Yoko, for doing our music. Everyone loves it and we all wish that you could be here to perform for us, but we know you can't. And for all you people that wanted her to win, I know I talk for her when I say thank you." He smiled as he walked out of the stage and held up the award witch had the word anime on it and under it; it had a music thing in Japanese.

Inuyasha walked back out and was now in his normal outfit. He looked at the other side and then Yukina walked out **Don't know if I spelt that right but its Hiei's sister off of Yu Yu Hakusho **She walked over to the microphone and looked at the people. "Hello to all you people. I know, I'm the first girl that has came out but I'm sure I wont be the last. Anyway, I wanted to as Inuyasha myself out on the stage. Inuyasha, I must know. As you and Kagome were acting together, did you really fall in love with either Kagome or Kikyo?"

Inuyasha now was blood red, "Well, I must say, they both are really hot. **(Just to let you know, I'm part of the Kikyo heater club and proud of it!) **But I really didn't fall for any of them. By the way Yukina, what about you? Did you fall for any of the guys?"

Yukina was looking at him, "No but I did fall for someone, and that would be you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled "Ok what about a date?" Said Inuyasha with a smile. "Sure said Yukina with a huge smile on her face. After the show. Anyway, me and you have to tell the people what is next. Ok, I know you all are going to like this, its for the Wolfs Rain people. Who is the most likable character, now remember, I didn't say hottest, I said likable. The people are....

Blue-she is sweet and loveable, but gets down to it when she needs to

Kiba-When he is not mad, he is very sweet and kind. Not to say Hot

Toboe-Who cant love him. He may be the smallest one of them all, but has the biggest heart of them all

Tsume-.......

Hige- If Kiba's in need, he is always there. Forget that he eats a lot. But he is so sweet to Kiba most of the time when not being a pervert to Blue **And if you all didn't see the eps. When Hige was talking to Blue and said when I get in the mood, I have to,,. You know. That's were I got that from **

"Well, Inuyasha, Who is it going to be?"

"I'm not sure Yukina, I really like all of them"

She opened the thing, "The most loveable wolf there is would be Toboe!"

Everyone was yelling and on as Toboe walked out onto the stage. "Hello to you all. I guess everyone loves me. I don't know what to say, I'm glade I worked in the show and I had such a grate time with the boys. Just to let you know, in the last eps, I was petting a cat if you didn't see that. I just want to thank you all for this. I love you all, I also like you Ryori"

He walked off the stage and went to the back.

**What do you all think so fare? Is it good? I tried really hard. I put some thought into this story. Anyway, just to let you know, the last chapter is not going to be the last chapter, there is going to be something else. I would tell you but I'm scared someone might take the idea. Hope you liked it. Next chapter wont be tell Monday ok because I'm going over my brothers house. Like I said, if you want anything in the story, just R and R and Ill see if I can work with it.**


End file.
